Dance In The Death City
by PolarbearsWillEatYou
Summary: Soul and Maka are outside at night in Death City When they see a helpless 13-year-old girl in an alley. Maka attemtps to talk to her, But one remark from Soul Sends them fighting the ruler of the vampires, Mina Tepes. A fight that will change the world.


Hey, I'm New to the whole "Fanfiction" Thing so.. Spare me the flamers or whatever you call it. I love writing stories, so i thought i would try this. This will most likely suck. But, Whatever you want to say about it, Go ahead.

Well... Here We Go...

"Wake up Soul! Were gonna be late!"

Soul rolled out of bed and got up to get dressed. "Fine." He muttered.

When they got to class they sat down next to eachother as they watched that fimilar Blue haired boy dance on the teachers desk.

"I am Black Star! I will surpass all gods! No stage is too large for i, The Awesomest Person here."

Death the kid stood up. "Tell me Black Star, Why Is it you only have a tatto on one arm! That is an abominaiton of Symmetry!"

Soul Rolled his eyes and sat back, Making him fall out of his chair.

Maka laughed as she watched Soul fix his chair and sit back down.

Soul eyed Maka and said "At least i can Relax!"

Maka got slightly Angry. "Maka... Chop!" And hit him on the head with a book.

Later...

When School let out, Soul and Maka went to patrol Death City.

Soul stopped in his tracks and pointed at the 13-year-old girl with blonde hair and red eyes sitting in the dark alley.

"Who Are You?" Said Maka.

"I Am Princess Mina," Said the little Girl.

"Oh, the little kid thinks she's a princess, Great, How old are you? Aren't you a little old to play Princess?" Said Soul.

"I Am Not Playing! I am Ruler of the Vampires!" Said Mina.

Maka stepped torwards her. "Your Not a vampire. They Don't Exist."

Mina Lunged forward and grabbed Someone behind Soul.

"Black Star?" Said Soul.

Mina's Fangs Showed. "I Regocnize that Tatto! Your Of the star clan! Where is Akira!"

Black Star Spoke. "I Don't know where my ancestors brought him!"

Mina's Eyes Grew Dark Red. "Fine Then." Her Fangs Sharpened and She was about to bite him when soul yanked her off.

"Black Star. Run!" Said Soul.

Maka looked at Mina's soul, It was the shape of a black bat.

Black star had ran. And Soul still had mina's Shirt.

"LET ME GO!" Mina Pulled from Souls Grasp.

"Soul! Transform!" Said Maka as Soul Transformed and she caught him and started swinging at Mina.

Mina Hissed at them and lunged.

Maka blocked her with Soul.

Maka looked at her and saw the poor 13-year-old girl.

Maka dropped the tip of the Sythe and looked down.

Soul's eyes grew wide "Maka! Kill Her! She's Not some average 13-year-old! She's TRYING TO KILL YOU!"

Maka looked into Mina's Eyes and No longer saw A Helpless 13-year-old little girl. She Saw A Evil, Panting, Demon.

Maka picked soul back up and swung at her chest.

She Didn't Hit Mina.

Somthing had blocked the sythe.

It Was a teenage boy.

Mina's Eyes Grew wide and she hugged the boy with the huge cut in his chest. "Akira!" She looked back at the pair with glowing eyes. "How Dare You! Look What you've done!"

Mina pushed Maka on the ground and prepared to feed.

Soul Was Quick to react. He Jumped and protected her on all sides. "Don't Touch her. I Won't Let You Hurt My Meister." His Sharp Teeth Made him even scarier.

Mina felt fear inside her own Soul. Was She Actually Afraid Of This Inferior Being!

Yes. She Was. But She Wasn't Gonna Let Him Find Out.

Mina Stepped Forward. "You Get Away From My Dinner or you'll be my desert!"

Maka saw fear in Mina's soul.

Soul stayed put. "I am her Weapon Partner and i am always prepared to die for my Meister!"

Mina Seemed Impressed. "I Don't Care. Move!" She Lunged and Blair Jumped on top of Soul And Hissed Loudly. "Stay Away From Them!"

Mina Bounced back. "Stupid cat." She tossed blair toy the side and threw soul into a dumpster.

Maka Became angry. "Noone. Touches. SOUL!" She jumped up and threw the poor girl against the dumpster.

Mina became angry too. "DIE!"

But Mina Didn't React fast enough.

Soul transformed and jumped in front of Mina, The tip of the sythe striking her in the chest.

"AGHHHH!" Mina Tepes, The last Desentdant of Dracula, Turned into a black, Bat shaped soul.

The Vampire Colony Would Fall.

And they were responsible.

(SEQUEL ALERT. I'm Thinking Of Calling it "Revenge." In A couple days. Maybe i'll even do it today. Somthing like that. But In a day or two. Maybe today. Maybe a week. Idk. It will be under "Crossovers" And "Soul Eater" And "Dance in the vampire Bund." It will be AWESOME. Hmm.. Maybe i'll put Death the kid in that one. Will i even do it? Probably. I guess you'll have to find out. Hehe.)

Soul Devoured Mina's Vampire Soul. "Tasty." He said with a evil grin.

"Thanks For Saving Me Soul." Said Maka with a smile.

"No problem." He smiled back.

(WARNING. POTENTIAL ROMANCE.)

Maka continued "No, Not no problem. You Saved my life." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Soul smiled, had a nosebleed, and passed out.

Maka's Dad's Reaction When He Found out soul asked out Maka and they were dating now...

"SOUL! I TOLD YOU IN THE FIRST EPISODE NOT TO PUT YOUR HANDS ON MY DAUGHTER!" Spirit Screamed.

"What are you even talking about?" Replied Soul.

Well, I guess that's it for this one. Be sure in a little bit to check out "Revenge" in a day or two, maybe a week, Actuaually, First i'll make one with Sgt. Frog. Then I'll do that one. So just check my profile every once in a while. Revenge will be about the vampires and Akira (He will not be injured anymore) Coming after the DWMA Students. Kid will be there too. There will be slight romance. Crona will also be in that one. Maybe even Professor Stein. Eh. Depends what mood i'm in. Well...

THE END.

(OR IS IT?)


End file.
